The Lost Experience clues/July 22
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#July 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. Rachel Blake at Comic Con During Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse's presentation at Comic Con 2006, Rachel Blake interrupted them. *Click here for the video. QvVJNYZ5PuQ Transcript of video Taken from The Lost Experience Clues Blog with some edits: Rachel: I have a question. Hello? Have you no shame? (Some crowd members shout "RACHEL!" and scream in delight) Panel: What? Rachel (Slower, for emphasis): Have. You. No. Shame? (Random quips from the panel) Rachel: Don't be cute. Tell us what you know about the Hanso Foundation. (Crowd erupts into applause) Lindelof: The Hanso Foundation is a uh...is a...a philanthropic organization that we have co-opted for the purposes of Lost, we stuck it at the end of the orientation films, because we thought it would be... Rachel: Those films are real! We deserve the truth. Lindelof: No, no. Cuse: We came up with those films...we're writers... Rachel: You're liars! You're promoting them as some force for good, but they're not! Lindelof: Look, uh, you know how Dan Brown uses Opus Dei in The DaVinci Code... Rachel: Okay, Stop. Since you claim not to know, why don't I fill you in? How about the name Joop, a 105 year old orangutan? How about a fire in Iceland? Do you know anything about...(obscured audio) Do you know anything... (Lindelof and Cuse lean to one another to confer privately) Stop...stop that! Do you know anything about organ harvesting in Africa? How about the deaths of Hugh McIntyre and Darla Taft, from the Global Welfare Consortium? Lindelof: There are other people waiting to ask questions, we have no connection... Rachel: I'm sure that they want me to ask these questions. Lindelof: We have no connection with the Hanso Foundation. Rachel: That's a lie! They run ads on your show. They're putting money in ABC's pockets to prove themselves as this great philanthropic organization?! Lindelof: Well, I mean Maybeline runs ads on our shows and we're not part of the "International Makeup Global Consortium". Rachel: Stop it! You're protecting him. You're protecting a very real, very dangerous organization. Lindelof: Look, it's not real! It's a television show! There is no Alvar Hanso! Rachel: It is real! The Hanso Foundation is real! The Dharma Initiative is real! Thomas Werner Mittelwerk is real, and what he's doing in Sri Lanka right now, he's doing terrible things, that's real. Where is Alvar Hanso? Lindelof: He's an actor. Cuse: He's in a window in our TV show. Rachel: Alvar Hanso is real and I am living proof of that and my name is Rachel Blake and I am real! (Crowd roars into applause) And if you want the truth, you will go to hansoexposed.com! (Rachel turns to face crowd and shows her T-shirt with www.hansoexposed.com) (She turns to face stage again) You have blood on your hands! You have blood on your hands and you have blood on your hands and YOU DISGUST ME! YOU DISGUST- (Rachel is led out by security) Hansoexposed.com Explanation from The Lost Experience Clues Blog: First, go to hansoexposed.com. Be sure you read the "INSTRUCTIONS" before moving on. Click "REGISTER" at the bottom and enter all the information they ask you for. You will be sent a confirmation email from Rachel Blake. Next you can "LOGIN" using your new LOGIN & PASSWORD that you created. It seems that everyone will have their own place for collecting and organizing and sharing video "fragments". Possibly 70 clips/fragments total grouped in chunks. The first chunk is 7 fragments long. "Fragment codes" will be hidden everywhere apparently always accompanied by glyphs. (What's a glyph?) We have to find fragment codes and then share with everyone. Here are our first fragment codes: Confirmation E-mail RACHEL HERE. YOU'VE STEPPED UP... YOU'RE NOT GONNA LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT. SO HERE'S THE DEAL. THE SRI-LANKA VIDEO, IT'S THE POISON AND THE CURE. IT'LL BURN A HOLE RIGHT THROUGH THE HEART OF THE FOUNDATION. BUT I'M NOT GONNA LIE. WE'VE GOT A REAL FIGHT ON OUR HANDS. THE HANSO SQUAD WILL TRACK ME IF I UPLOAD IT ALL AT ONCE OR TO ONE PLACE. I CAN'T TRUST THE MAINSTREAM MEDIA - CAN'T TRUST THE HANSO FOUNDATION DOESN'T HAVE ITS HOOKS IN EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM. SO I'M HIDING IT - EVERYWHERE ON THE WEB. LOGIN WITH: (Your Login) PASSWORD IS: (Your password) CLUES WILL FIND THEIR WAY TO A TRUSTED FEW. HELP EACH OTHER... FIND THE FRAGMENTS. PUT THEM TOGETHER. DISCOVER THE TRUTH. July 22